User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Celt vs. Gladiator vs. Maori Warrior
A Celt: The war-loving barbarian from 400 BC who dominated Europe through raw fighting power! A Gladiator: The proud, thrilling killer from Ancient Rome! A Maori Warrior: Fierce, and unforgiving slayer of the South Seas! WHO IS DEADLIEST? State who would win, come in second, and come in last. Good votes only! Battle: A Celt (Caradoc) and a Maori Warrior (Poa Potuta), next to one another in chains, led by Roman legionnaires, are led to a large building under a blistering sun. They are Roman prisoners, about to be made fight in the Coliseum. Caradoc looks over at the Maori in disgust. Poa Potuta sticks his tongue out at the Celt but can do no more for the time being. In the Coliseum, the prized Gladiator, a former criminal named Marcus Andronicus, prepares for battle. He is promised two new formidable warriors to fight, who even have been allowed to fight with their own weapons. Grabbing his gear, Marcus steps out to meet the roar of his adoring fans. "MARCUS! MARCUS! MARCUS!" the crowd roars. He raises his Gladius high at the Emperor and turns to face his challengers. Out steps Caradoc and Poa, armed with their own weapons of slaughter. The crows roars as Poa strikes first, throwing his Toki Pou Tangata axe right at Marcus. It bounces off of his bronze helmet, though, and in anger Marcus hurls one of his two throwing axes at Poa. It goes straight into the Maori's stomach. Poa stumbles back and Caradoc charges forward, Lancea in hand. He throws it at Marcus but misses. Marcus throws his net but misses the fast-moving Celt. Across the arena, Poa gets up weakly and clutches his Taiaha in his hands. Charging at the distracted Caradoc, he stabs into the Celt's leg. The crows roars at the bloodshed. As Caradoc flinches and shouts in pain, Poa takes out his Shark Tooth Club and Mere. However, he is in turn stabbed by Marcus and the Gladius sword. Turning, Poa Potuta never knows what happens as Caradoc whips out his Burda club and smashes his head in. The Maori dead on the ground brings in a new wave of bloodthirstiness in the spectators. They begin to shout either Caradoc's or Marcus' name and stomp in the stands. Marcus grabs his second axe and chucks it at Caradoc, who ducks and grabs a stone from the ground. Running backward, he throws it with his sling but the Gladiator blocks it with his small leather shield. Caradoc takes out his longsword as Marcus throws his trident at the Celt's feet. Pinned by the cloak, Caradoc struggles frantically as Marcus casually puts on his Cestus and approaches. Swinging with the Longsword, the Celt tries to keep the Roman Gladiator at bay, but his main focus with the cloak leaves him open for attack. Marcus knocks Caradoc down with a punch to the face and staps on his Scissor, ready for the kill. As he raises a mighty fist into the air, he looks up at the Emperor, who gives a thumbs down. Suddenly, the Celt plunges the longsword deep into Marcus' chest. The crowd gasps and Marcus coughs blood on Caradoc's face before he slides down the sword, dead, up to the hilt, laying on Caradoc. As Caradoc shoves his slain opponent off of him, a new cry sweeps the arena: "CARADOC! CARADOC! CARADOC!" WINNER: CELT Expert's Opinion: The experts believed that the Maori's stone and bone weapons were no match for the Gladiator and Celt's bronze and iron, and in turn the Gladitor was not as properly trained or protected against someone as savage as the Celt, earning the Celt the win.﻿ Category:Blog posts